


Princess Madzie

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Madzie - Freeform, Malec, Malec Fluff, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Uncle Magnus, Uncle malec, head of the NY institute, high warlock of brooklyn, princess madzie, uncle Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Caterina brings Madzie to the institute to see her number one man.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec’s on his way to his office when a fire note floats and hisses from mid air. He catches it gracefully and wonders if it’s Magnus sending him X rated doodles again, a thing he does in boring meetings; but is not Magnus’ writing. It’s tall, loopy writing. He opens the note to find its Caterina asking if he has five minutes of time to spare. Alec sends a message back to use the portal in his office. He hopes she’s okay. 

It’s not look after that the familiar fizzing sound comes and the portal lights up. He stands from his chair as Caterina appears along with...

Wham! 

Suddenly there’s a small girl colliding with his legs and hugging him. “Al-ec!” Madzie sing-songs happily.

“Heeey!” Alec said in surprise and he pushes her hair from his face as she looks up at him in glee.

Caterina has her arms crossed.  
“My apologies Alec, Miss Madzie here demanded that she come and show you her new dress, in fact she more than demanded....” 

Alec noted the exasperation in her face. He gave her a knowing look. Kids are hard work. He remembers Max at that age.

“It’s fine. Let me get a look at you.” Alex stepped away. 

“It’s purple!” Madzie shouted happily and she swished the dress around. 

“Wow- you look...” Alec took her hand and she turned on the spot. Pirouetting like a ballerina.

She giggled and spun around again. 

“Wait... this isn’t Madzie, this is a princess!” Alec said.

Madzie looked delighted and bounced. Her curls springing around her Cupid face.

Caterina collapsed into Alec’s chair and sighed in relief.

“Long morning?” Alec asked as Madzie swung their joined hands. 

“You got it.” Caterina said “I’m exhausted. At least I’m not working until the morning.” 

“Alec! Alec!” Madzie said tugging on his hand 

“Your princess is waiting.” Caterina said and she closed her eyes “god, this is a great chair.”

“What’s the matter?” Alec asked 

“Dance with me at the ball.” Madzie said eagerly.

“The... the ball...?” Alec asked. He glanced back at Catherine who still had her eyes closed but with an amused grin on her face.

“The princess ball.” Madzie said as if it was obvious.

“Right....” Alec nodded as if he knew this game.

Just then his office door opened.

“Alec, I got the report- oh hi.” Isabelle smiled as she entered “Wait... is this Madzie?” She asked eagerly.

“No.” Alec said as Madzie held onto him tightly. “This is a princess”

“Oh of course.” Izzy said. She smiled at Caterina. “Well princess, my name is Izzy, and Alec is my big brother.” She curtsied before the little girl.

“No, he’s the prince.” Madzie said urgently.

“Well I’m Prince Alec’s s-“

“-servant.” Alec grinned and Izzy shot him a look.

“I have just the thing every princess needs in my room. If it’s okay with Catherina?”

“Please.” Caterina said from Alec’s chair. “Feel free.”

“Let’s go!” Izzy said and she took Madzie away.

Alec rounded his desk and sat on the edge. “Do you want to leave her with us for a bit?” 

Caterina’s eyes snapped open. “Alec. You are a prince!” She said happily and she patted his thigh. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Alec said “she can play here, Izzy will love it.”

“I now know why Magnus loves you so much. I could kiss you.” She looked like she meant it. “And Madzie, She has the biggest crush.”

Alec blinked “who? On me?”

“Oh Alec.” Caterina smiled “can’t you tell?” She laughed sleepily 

“Go home, get some sleep.” Alec commanded “turn your pager off.”

“I wish.” Cat replied as she stood up. They chatted a little longer about their favourite person.

Just then Madzie came rushing in wrapped in a large feather boa, her lips painted pink. 

“Look!” She shrieked happily and Izzy closed the door behind her.

“My goodness!” Cat replied “isn’t that fancy. Well, I have to go but your Prince said you can stay with him.”

“Forever?” Madzie gasped 

“Uh- just until tonight.” Alec said quickly before Madzie got too excited.

“I’ll see you later pumpkin, okay?”

“Ok, bye.” Madzie said as if she wasn’t bothered.

Alec shot Cat an apologetic smile.

“Thank you, Alec, really.” Caterina said sincerely 

“It’s my pleasure. Any time.” 

And with that she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus strolled happily through the institute as he made his way to find Alec.

He would check his office first, usually that’s where he was.

Upon opening the door Magnus smiled as the classic scent of his boyfriend filled his nose. He peered around the door but found the office empty.

He was about to leave when he heard his name hissed.

“Magnus!” 

He spun around again.

“Alexander?” He looked around before spying his boyfriend peering around the edge of his desk.

“Shut the door!” Alec hissed again

Magnus was bewildered but did as he was told.

“Alexander, you’re ... why are you under your desk?” 

“Clearly I’m hiding. What does it look like?” Alec said 

Magnus rolled his eyes and rounded the large desk to get a better look.  
Alec was a tall man and he must say he was impressed that he had squeezed himself into the leg space between the drawers, along with a tablet and a pile of paperwork.

“who are we hiding from?” Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him. He crouched down and sat on the floor too.

“Madzie.” Alec said quietly. 

“She’s here?” Magnus raised his eyebrows 

“Yeah, she came over with Cat, I said I’d look after her until later, Magnus, that kid is hard work.” Alec said seriously “she keeps asking me to dance with her!”

Magnus laughed. “This I must see.”

“It’s not funny. I can’t dance. I’m in over my head. We’ve been playing hide and seek for two hours now as a distraction. She’s with Izzy but I keep moving so they can’t find me.” 

“Very mature.” Magnus grinned “but clearly you’re doing an excellent job.”

“They’ve been in here twice already so I thought I could sneak back. I hacked into the security cameras to keep a look out.”

Magnus pretended to look stern. “Alexander that’s cheating!” 

“Do you want to take over?” Alec said desperately 

“And here I had you pegged as a man of honour and just when I think I know you you start cheating at hide and seek.” Magnus adds 

Alec shifts a little and and Magnus sees a pink lipstick print on his chin.

“So, anything you want to tell me?” Magnus smiles “Maybe even confess?”

“Like what?” Alec says and Magnus reaches out and wipes the lipstick, he shows Alec his pink fingertip.

“Should I be jealous?” Magnus arches an eyebrow.

“Haha.” Alec says dryly “apparently I’m her prince. She keeps trying to kiss me.”

Magnus tries not to laugh.

“Cat thinks she has a crush.” Alec admits 

“Of course she does.” Magnus says “don’t tell me you didn’t notice- actually, what am I saying, of course you didn’t realise. She’s smitten with you Alexander.”

Alec groans.

“Not as smitten as me though.” He adds fondly.

“Hide!” Alec hisses then “they’re coming this way.

“Alec, come on, it’s Madzie she’s just a little girl.” Magnus tries to reason.

“She never stops. I’m exhausted.” Alec looks manic “please hide!”

Magnus looks around “where?” He can’t believe he’s going along with this.

“They’re right outside” Alec whispers “portal out?”

The door opens before Magnus can act. He ducks his head lower.

“Magnus!” 

Alec sighs and Magnus looks apologetically at his boyfriend.

“Hello sweet pea.” He stands up.

“We can’t find Alec!” She says “do you know where he is?”

“No.” Magnus lies quickly 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Izzy says and Magnus looks to her. She looks frazzled . “I’m starting to think he portalled to Idris.”

“There you are!” Madzie says with glee. And Magnus realises that Alec is busted. 

“You found me.” Alec says an octave higher than his usual voice. With difficulty Alec climbs out of his hiding spot. 

“Let’s play castles again.” Madzie tells them.

“I wish I could but I have to go and do that thing.” Izzy says quickly.

“No you don’t.” Alec replies “I did it already, you’re free.”

“No, the other thing. Sorry, bye Princess Madzie!” 

“Izzy... Wait....” Alec pleads but his sister disappears.

“So.” Magnus says cheerfully “how about I be the prince this time and Alec gets some work done.”

Madzie thinks for a second “no, you’re the pony.”

“The- the pony?” Magnus says blinking, he must admit he’s a little hurt. 

“Yeah... Magnus, you’re the pony.” Alec smiles like he’s just gotten a wish from Raziel himself.

Magnus flicks his wrist and a small, fat pony appears in the office. It drops the grass from its mouth in shock.

“Nooo.” Madzie says, she’s clearly not impressed “You’re the pony, Magnus!”

Alec goes and pats the real, startled pony on the head. “Yeah Magnus.” He adds.

“Alright then.” He sends the pony back to its field in a flash.

“So Princess.” Magnus says holding his arm out “will I take you to the castle?”

Madzie ignores his outreached arm. “Magnus, you need to get on the floor.” She whispers helpfully as if he doesn’t understand the game. He obviously doesn’t.

“On the floor?” He repeats 

“Hands and knees, horsie.”  
Alec grins, he’s enjoying this way too much. 

“I’m actually a pony, Alexander. Get it right.” Magnus glares as he gets onto his hands and knees and tries to forget the price tag on the slacks he’s wearing. Couture trousers aren’t meant to be on the ground.

“Good pony.” Alec says and he’s got a shit eating grin on his face. “Do you want a carrot?”

“No.” Magnus says narrowing his lined eyes “it’s fine.”

“We’re going to be late for the ball.” Madzie says urgently.

“Right.” Alec lifts her onto Magnus’ back. 

She’s light as a feather but still, this feels degrading, he’s the high Warlock of Brooklyn.

“Giddy up!” She calls and kicks her heel into his ribs. 

Grudgingly he begins to crawl along the floor of Alec’s office. 

“Are we there yet?” He asks as he reaches the wall.

“No, that’s the wrong castle. Silly pony. You’ve gone the wrong way.” Alec says sadly and Magnus clambers around to throw his boyfriend a look. 

He sets off crawling again before the princess kicks him again.

The office door opens then and Jace appears.

“Oh.” He says and he looks between Magnus on the floor, and his brother.

“Hey... it’s Madzie... and Magnus is on the floor.” Jace says.

“He’s a pony.” Alec clears up.

“Right.” Jace says “it’s my night off and I was just going to see if you wanted to get a drink but I see you’re busy.”

“You remember my brother, Jace?” Alec asks Madzie who is still on Magnus back.

“Yeah.” Madzie says 

“Let’s play hide and seek!” Magnus says loudly. “Madzie, you and Jace go and count to 200 and then come and find us.”

“Okay!” Madzie says and Jace holds out his hand. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” Jace says bewildered. “Hide and seek, sure.”

“No cheating, Jace. Count until 200.” Alec says as Magnus gets to his feet.

“I don’t cheat.” Jace sounds offended.

“Ok, great. Go and start counting.” Magnus smiles 

When they leave he grabs the tablet from Alec and watches the security cams.

“Where?” Magnus says quickly as he scans the rooms.

“The green houses?” Alec suggests.

“Let’s go!” Magnus takes Alec’s hand in his and they run.


End file.
